File folders provide a way for a person to carry documents and the like in an organized, secured, protected and accessible manner. File folders can include a bottom, expandable sides, a top flap and dividers for containing the documents. File folders can also include various accessory pockets and pouches for holding additional items.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.